


Malfoy Mysteries: Malfoy Manor One Shot

by CRMcCarthy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Related, Dramione feels, F/M, Leads up to full story, Malfoy Manor, Malfoy Mysteries, Minor Violence, One Shot, POV Draco Malfoy, Prequel to Malfoy Mysteries, Protectiveness, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Second War with Voldemort, Sword of Gryffindor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRMcCarthy/pseuds/CRMcCarthy
Summary: Setting: Chapter 23: Malfoy Manor in Book 7One Shot: Written based off the Chapter Malfoy Manor in Deathly Hallows but from Draco's point of view. We know what happened from Harry Potter's point of view, but what was it like for someone on the opposite side? Hinting at Dramione but not specifically stated.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	Malfoy Mysteries: Malfoy Manor One Shot

It was a beautiful day with clear skies and birds singing to each other from the treetops around the Manor. The peacocks were walking around the hedges like they were royalty, a striking white against the dark green. Draco stood at the window, watching them, trying to escape the dark feeling that was forming in his stomach. 

He tried to stay at Hogwarts, even though it was just as miserable there this year as it was at the Manor. The Carrow Twins were almost as insane as his Aunt. Too many times he had to watch as they tortured students for punishments. The first time he was forced to watch, it was a fifth year Hufflepuff. She had been caught with The Quibbler and sentenced to detention. Alecto Carrow had ordered Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle to join her to witness how she wanted detentions to be handled that year. After over an hour of the Hufflepuff writhing in pain, Draco was to escort her to her common room. Once he did that, he ran to the nearest bathroom and threw up. 

Crabbe and Goyle couldn’t stop laughing about it. By the time Draco had made it back to the Slytherin Common Room, they were reenacting the whole experience for the other students. It made Draco’s stomach churn again. The only one that seemed to notice was Theo. Since then, Theo and Draco had tried to take over the punishments. They had been allowed for some of them. 

They brought students to Hagrid’s a few times. The Gamekeeper obviously didn’t trust him at first, but eventually, he believed that Draco didn’t want to do what was being asked of him and helped. By now, the Easter Holiday, most of the students had realized that Draco and Theo as well as Pansy, Blaise, and several others in Slytherin were actually there to help. 

Snape, being Headmaster, assisted when he could. After he explained and showed Draco what his true role in the war was, he continued to help Draco with his Occlumency. Not only to conceal what he was doing, but to help suppress the extra magic threatening to come forward. 

As Draco stood there, watching the large clouds drift through the blue skies, movement at the end of the entryway caught his eye. Greyback. Draco’s lip curled and his stomach knotted as he watched him lead a group of snatchers to the Manor’s front doors. As the group got closer, he noticed the four teenagers and a goblin bound together being shoved forward. As they were rotated, he caught a glimpse of dark brown curls next to bright red hair and his stomach dropped. 

“They found them.” Draco thought. He could feel the blood draining from his face. He backed away from the window, not wanting to be seen. He needed to get out. He needed to tell someone so they could come get them. There was a burn in the back of his throat as he thought about what this meant. What it meant to have Hermione Granger, the most famous muggle-born, here. What it meant to have Harry Potter and Ron Weasley at the Manor. 

Swallowing hard to get rid of the bile that was steadily rising in the back of his throat, he retreated out of the small room before Greyback could get to the door. He made it to the drawing room just as he heard the front doors slam open. He was heading for his mother. Narcissa, the only person in the world that understood what he truly felt. She saw him instantly but before they could exchange any words, Lucius ordered her to go see who was barging into their house. 

With her lips pressed into a hard line, she let her hand graze Draco’s arm before sweeping past him. He made his way to a chair by the fireplace, hoping, praying, that he might be able to do something without getting himself killed in the process. He tried not to think about the group of teenagers being led into the Manor. He knew what was going to happen if he couldn’t come up with a plan. 

His stomach turned again remembering the things his Aunt Bellatrix did to most people brought before her. Adding Greyback to the mix just made it all that more gruesome and sickening. They had instructed Draco, on more than one occasion, to curse, rape, or kill people brought in. His mother was able to help him at times. Other times, when he refused, he was Crucioed because his Dear Aunt Bella needed to demonstrate the proper way a Black-Malfoy should behave. 

So far during the Easter Holidays, he had been able to avoid being hit with the curse, but it was more difficult than it had ever been before. He had perfected his disillusionment charm over the year, and he used it often to sneak down to The Manor’s dungeons now that Luna Lovegood had been captured. He snuck her food, water, and blankets when he could. Bile began to sneak its way back up, so he swallowed hard again. 

His mother’s voice drifted through the room as she led the intruders into the drawing room. His hands balled into fists as he tried to not listen to the cold tone her voice had taken on since Voldemort had taken over the Manor. He looked at the lit fireplace next to him and saw the small pot of Floo powder sitting on the mantle. He tried to think of where he could go if he could.

The drawing room doors flew open and his mother led the pack of snatchers, Greyback, the four teenagers, and the goblin into the room. His eyes automatically went to Hermione. Her face was covered in dirt and blood. A large cut went across her cheek and he could see a split in her lip that was filling her mouth with blood. Harry Potter was right next to her, but he didn’t look like Harry. 

No, his face was so swollen it looked like he should be close to 300 kilos. Just like Hermione, he was covered in dirt and blood and his glasses were missing. The scar that normally stood out on his forehead was stretched so much it looked like a terrible burn. Bruises laid waste to his eye and chin. Ron Weasley was on Hermione’s other side, tall and thin and just as mangled as the rest of them. The dark-skinned boy next to Ron, Draco recognized as another Gryffindor but couldn’t remember his name at that time. The goblin looked like he was only being held up because he was bound to the teenagers. 

“Draco, come here.” His mother ordered. 

With another hard swallow, he left his spot by the fireplace and went to stand next to her. She asked him to confirm it was indeed Harry Potter in front of him. He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the question. Of course, it was Harry Potter. Draco could tell that the moment they walked in. He took a quick look around the room and saw that his father was there, looking like Christmas had come early. It made his lip curl. His eyes drifted back to the group and they met Hermione’s pleading ones. A yellow-green bruise covered her forehead above her right eye, and he could see twigs and leaves sticking out of her mass of curls. Tears were in her eyes, eyes that gave away everything- if you looked.

“I don’t know.” He said, eyes still locked on Hermione’s. He tried to convey to her how much he hated that she, and the rest of them were there before turning to stand next to the fireplace once again. He didn’t know how many times he could push the bile back down. The grin on Greyback’s face made it difficult.

Before he could walk too far though, Lucius grabbed Draco’s neck, holding him in place. Lucius got into Harry’s face and squinted his eyes, trying to look into Harry’s swollen ones. The color was wrong, Draco noticed. Instead of the intense green that typically stood out among the boy’s dark hair, they were muted. Almost hazel. Draco’s eyes went back to Hermione. She must have hit him with a modified stinging hex to make this happen. The hand on the back of Draco’s neck squeezed.

“…Look, Draco.” Lucius said, “Isn’t that the Granger girl?” 

The heart inside Draco’s chest stuttered and he knew the blood from his face fled. Why? He thought. Why did you not disguise yourself? Draco’s eyes drifted back to Hermione’s.

“I… I don’t…” Draco hesitated. 

“Look closely, Draco.” Lucius ordered. 

Hermione closed her eyes and gave a gentle nod. When they opened again, they were set. Hard. He could see the muscles in her jaw tighten. Preparing for him to confirm. He couldn’t. He didn’t want to. He didn’t want her hurt. He never genuinely wanted her hurt. 

“I don’t know.” Draco spat out, still looking into Hermione’s hardened eyes. 

His father was furious. He wanted Draco to confirm. He wanted to fall into Voldemort’s good graces again and this would be the perfect way to do it. But Draco was exhausted. He was exhausted from having to play the part of a loyal Death Eater. A position he was obligated to take because his father had pissed off The Dark Lord. A role he was pushed into to keep his father from being killed. 

He wished, had for a while now, that Voldemort had never come back. Wished that he had actually died that night he lost his power. But this was something he could never admit, especially in his own home. Again, he found himself thankful for Snape teaching him Occlumency. He had made it back to the fireplace, and he gripped the mantle. Greyback was not far from him now and it made his stomach roll. He needed to figure out how to get them out. 

The scream of his Aunt brought his attention back to the scene in front of him. 

“Stupefy!” Bellatrix yelled. She was throwing jinx after jinx at the snatchers in the room, each one falling like a leaf in the fall. Rounding on Greyback, she had a large, silver sword in her hand with beautiful rubies set into the hilt. The wolf took several steps backward as his Aunt made her way toward him. 

“Draco! Move this scum outside.” Bellatrix instructed. “If you haven’t got the guts to finish them, then leave them in the courtyard for me.”

Draco’s lip curled at the instruction. The audacity. She believed that she could order him around in his own home. The home that had been taken over by Voldemort, but it was still his. His wand fell into his hand, and he gripped it so hard his knuckles were white. Then Bellatrix yelled at his mother and the desire to jinx her raged through him. 

A response was on the tip of his tongue, but then she rounded and singled out Hermione and the words stuck in his throat. He threw up his Occlumency walls and he locked eyes with Hermione. The concern for the witch overwhelmed him. 

Just a few days ago, Luna was brought in and Bellatrix had all but ignored her. Luna was brought straight to the dungeons and left there. Forgotten. But Hermione was not Luna. Hermione was muggleborn – a mudblood. The very thing that Bellatrix believed was the worst thing in the world. 

Hermione was brought to the middle of the room and the others were thrown downstairs. Ron was screaming his head off. Trying to take Hermione’s place and calling them every name in the book. Draco couldn’t blame him. He didn’t want her harmed either. Draco knew what was going to happen. Bellatrix pointed her wand at Hermione and the stubborn girl lifted her chin and hardened her eyes once again. 

“Where did you get it?” his aunt asked in her high pitched, manic voice. 

Stubbornness radiated from The Brightest Witch and she refused to say anything. Draco wanted to shake her. What was she doing? She needed to run. She needed to save herself. Bloody Gryffindor! 

“CRUCIO!” 

Hermione dropped with a bloodcurdling scream. Draco, without thinking, took several steps forward with his fist clenched around his wand. He was stopped by his mother who grabbed his arm. Her grip was tighter than he could have imagined it would be and when he looked at her with a questioning look, she shook her head. He tried to move again as another scream ripped through the room, but his mother’s grip held firm. 

The scream echoed off the walls and he turned to look at the girl on the floor. The girl he had always secretly competed within classes. The girl that he had made fun of and called terrible things just to make himself feel better. Feel better because he had come in second to her, again. His heart shattered with another scream. He needed to do something. 

Her eyes were closed as his aunt held the curse steady. A cackling laugh mixing with the screams. Then she stopped. Bellatrix laughed again as tears rolled down Hermione’s dirty face. Finally, she looked at Draco. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen and pleading. 

“Please.” She mouthed.

Draco’s eyes darted back to his mother before meeting hers again and his decision was made. He held his wand steady and whispered, _“Legilimens.”_ His mother’s hand squeezed his arm, but he didn’t care. 

His aunt had bent over Hermione and was holding a small, silver knife. Hermione was pleading, trying to tell Bellatrix, insisting that she hadn’t broken into any vault. She was smart, she kept her eyes locked onto Draco’s and he could feel the pain she was in. It rippled through her mind as it rippled through her body. 

Taking all of his teachings, everything he could remember from Snape, he began to build a wall in Hermione’s mind. It was an unusual tactic, but he knew it was possible. His aunt dug the blade of the knife across Hermione’s stomach and Draco felt it as if it were his own. He held back a groan as he built up another wall for her. Taking as much pain as he could from her.

The amount of pain that his aunt was inflicting was beyond anything he had ever felt, and it made him realize- even when he was being punished, they had not released their full anger on him. This, what he was taking from Hermione, was enough to make him go to his knees. It was only his mother’s grip on his arm that was keeping him up and quiet. 

Even with everything he was taking, everything he was blocking, Hermione still screamed. She still felt the pain. Still felt the torture. The blade of the knife. The power of the curses. His legs began to shake. His mother’s hand tightened. She knew what Draco was doing, and instead of stopping him, she was giving him as much support as she could. 

“Draco, fetch the goblin.” 

He had no choice. “I’m sorry.” He thought before blinking and breaking the connection. He took a small step and stopped. He needed to steady himself. With a deep breath, he took another step. It was more controlled, so he made his way down the now familiar stairs to the dungeons. This was going to be his one opportunity to do something. 

Still shaking, he made it to the door. He needed to make this task as quick as possible. Bellatrix had stopped the curses, stopped digging her blade into Hermione for now, but he didn’t know how long the reprieve would last. Ron was still yelling but went quiet when he got to the door. He opened it and looked at his two classmates. Harry’s face was beginning to return to normal and Ron looked ready to send an Avada himself. 

“The goblin.” Draco said with a shaking voice. Ron’s eyes narrowed at him, but Harry went and helped the goblin up with Luna on the other side.

“Malfoy…” Harry began, his eyes hard while meeting Draco’s. He wasn’t pleading, he wasn’t threatening, he simply said his name. “Draco.” 

Draco’s mouth went dry, but he tried to swallow anyway. Looking at Harry, then at the goblin and Luna a thought popped into his head and met Harry’s eyes again. “Dobby.” was all he said and brought the goblin upstairs. He had gotten halfway up the steps when he heard a loud crack on the other side of the door. A small amount of relief went through him, but he kept his face blank.

Bringing the goblin back upstairs, he saw Hermione laying on her side. He couldn’t hear anything, and he couldn’t see her breathing. Without meaning to, he held his breath until he was next to his mother again and he saw Hermione’s eyes flutter open. Tears still streaming down her face, leaving clean trails in the dirt and blood that coated her face. 

The arms of his mother reached out for him and he went to her, never taking his eyes off Hermione. He was waiting for her to make eye contact with him again, but he could tell it was taking everything in her to even stay conscious. His mother’s hand squeezed his, and he looked at her as she nodded. 

Finally, after what felt like ages, Hermione’s eyes fluttered open and met his. The fire he was so used to seeing in them had died. He could tell she had given up. But she couldn’t, Harry needed her more than anyone to make sure this war was ended sooner rather than later. With their eyes connected, he cast the spell and quickly built up the walls for her again. The fire was still out, but he could have sworn he saw a flicker of something through them as he tried to help her. 

“CRUCIO!” Bellatrix sent another curse Hermione’s way and her body seized, as did Draco’s. He felt every muscle in his body tighten and he bit his tongue to keep from crying out with Hermione. When she stopped the curse, she knelt back down and was whispering into Hermione’s ear and began laughing. 

The cursed blade dug into Hermione’s arm and Draco could feel it on his. It felt like it was digging into his Mark and he wished that the pain would result in his Mark being cut away. His Aunt stood again, casting another curse Hermione’s way before grabbing the sword. Thrusting it into the goblin’s face, she began berating him with questions.

“Hold on. You have to hold on. You have to live.” Draco whispered through his link to Hermione. 

CRACK!

The noise came up from the dungeon and it caused everyone to look towards the door. Draco, however, never moved his eyes from Hermione. More tears were spilling from her eyes and he could see the angry red letters his Aunt had just carved into her arm. Again, bile burned the back of his throat. 

“Draco…” His father’s voice met his ears.

“No. Call Wormtail!” Narcissa cut in with a squeeze to Draco’s hand. 

Another scream was ripped out of Hermione and his knees buckled from the power of the spell. Then, without any more words being said, his left arm seared with pain causing his own eyes to finally water. His aunt had called Voldemort. 

“And I think we can dispose of the mudblood.” Bellatrix tolled. Draco’s heart dropped. He knew what Greyback did to girls. He couldn’t let that happen. Where the bloody hell are Potter and Weasley? He thought. 

When she directly instructed Greyback to take Hermione, he heard Ron yell. His peripheral vision caught movement and he assumed it was Ron and Harry running into the room. His eyes were still glued to Hermione’s, trying to keep the pain from her as long as possible. 

He felt his mother pull on his arm, and he tried to pull away, until she all but tackled him to the side, forcing him to break eye contact. That was when he noticed the spells. Red, orange, and green were flying all around the room as everyone yelled a variety of spells. Draco threw up a shield charm over him and then Hermione as best he could. His focus was pulled when he had to dive to avoid a stream of green light that was headed his way. 

“STOP OR SHE DIES!” Bellatrix screamed. 

Heads all around the room snapped to look at the witch and Draco saw that she had pulled Hermione off the ground. The cursed blade was pressed against her neck and blood was beginning to drip from the cut that was forming. Draco swallowed hard and held back a shiver as cold flooded him. 

“Drop your wands.” Bellatrix hissed. Harry and Ron obeyed. “Draco, pick them up.” 

He wanted to protest. He wanted them to keep their wands. He wanted to grab them so they could all leave together. He couldn’t take this anymore. His lip curled when his father pushed him forward. Draco grabbed the two wands that were dropped, trying to catch Harry’s eye. Trying to show him that he didn’t want to do this. But Harry’s attention was on Hermione. As he walked back, he saw movement above him. He let his eyes skate up and saw Dobby sitting on the crystal chandelier above them. Quickly averting his eyes, he bit his tongue again to keep the smirk from appearing on his face. 

A grinding noise came from above them then, and a few moments later the chandelier came plummeting to the ground. With a resounding crash, it landed on top of his Aunt as she shoved Hermione away from her. Shards of glass ripped at Draco’s face and he doubled over as the blood obscured his vision. He heard rustling and yelling. More spells were being cast, but he couldn’t see. He tried to wipe away the blood, but then someone was on him, wrestling with him. His first instinct was to fight back. Then, when he was able to blink out some of the blood, he saw it was Harry. He was trying to get his wand. 

“Take it, Potter. Get out of here.” Draco whispered and released his hold. He wiped away more of the blood and looked around. Ron was grabbing Hermione off the ground and Harry was reaching for the goblin. At his mother’s feet, he saw the beaded bag that came in with the snatchers and grabbed it. He tossed it to Harry, who grabbed it from the air in the chaos before Dobby grabbed them all and disapparated away. 

Relief swam through his taut muscles until he heard his Aunt scream. “THE DARK LORD IS ALMOST HERE! POTTER ESCAPED! We will all be killed for this!” She was raving at all those who remained in the destroyed drawing room. Draco knew she was probably right, but at the moment with blood running down his face, he was overjoyed the trio escaped. He knew what the prophecy was, and Draco wanted more than ever for Harry Potter to be the victor between the two of them in the end. 

Narcissa ran to pick up her wand from the opposite side of the room before grabbing Draco by his elbow, dragging him back to his room. When they were safely there, she released him and locked the door putting up several privacy wards. Once she healed his cuts, she gave him a handkerchief to wipe the blood away. 

“You’re a damn fool.” She whispered.

“I couldn’t just watch, Mother.” He whispered back. “Words. Words and threats. They are one thing. She was going to kill her.” The desperation in his whisper was clear. 

“Others have died at her hand. Casualties of war, my Son. You need to keep your mind about you.” She hissed as Draco started pacing. “The Dark Lord is going to be furious. No doubt Bella is going to blame Lucius.”

Draco knew that the situation was close to as bad as it could get for him and his parents. The relief he had felt before was now gone. He reached into the sleeve where he normally kept his wand and realized with another drop of his stomach it was gone. 

“Potter has my wand.” He looked at his mother as her face paled. 

“Take mine. You must be protected.” She shoved hers into his hand and held it to his chest. “The world is too dark; you need to remain the light of the Malfoy name. Now stay in here until the Dark Lord leaves.” When she pulled her hand away, it automatically went to hold her necklace. The glow of the charmed diamonds was faint but visible through her robes. Remembering herself, she dropped her hand and turned with a swish of her dark blue robes leaving the room. 

The wand in his hand was small. Too short. He tried a few simple spells, and they worked, but it didn’t feel right. It was better than not having one, but he knew it was not as reliable as his own. The unicorn hair that made up his own wand’s core in combination with the hawthorn wood made his surprisingly powerful and he knew he needed to get it back. And quickly. That was the only way he’d be able to protect himself and the ones he cared about.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this scene inspired me to write a full story. Malfoy Mysteries: Distracted by Murder and I have to say I love writing in Draco's POV. I feel like so many don't give him enough credit for navigating his way through the war with Voldemort living in his house. People see him as a bigoted jerk, but I truly believe that his frame of mind began to change before sixth year, possibly before that and if given the opportunity, he would try to make up for the damage his family made. 
> 
> That being said, I hope you all enjoyed and if you feel so inclined, please review and leave love on here as well as on my full story. I absolutely adore reviews and it motivates me to keep writing. :D


End file.
